


A Cat's Worst Enemy

by Gaarakid15



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Cat mannerisms, Gen, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaarakid15/pseuds/Gaarakid15
Summary: Jaguars are just giant kitties with one big weakness. Even if they are a spirit animal.





	

It had been a tough week for Blair and his blessed protector. Case after case with little rest, though it was good practice for honing his hyper senses. Jim was getting much better at handling them but keeping himself from zoning was still a bit of issue, especially with how frequent cases were coming up. Thankfully, today they had a break no cases for Jim, and no classes for Blair. However, the messy haired man was still in a researchy mood and wanted to test something with his sentinel friend. To see how in tune he truly was with his spirit animal in these early stages. Poking his head out of his room he spotted Jim relaxing against the couch beer in hand while he watched T.V. Perfect. This should be easy now. Rummaging around in his pocket until he found what looked like a thick pen, but realistically it was just a fancy laser pointer.

"Alright, you big pussy cat, let's see how you like this." Pointing the pen towards the window he hit the button to check the direction it would hit after it bounced off the window. Now, the dot was resting on the back of the couch. With a soft suck of his teeth he adjusted the way he held it and moved the dot. It now sat on Jim's chest. Another adjustment and it now rested against the arm holding his beer. Now it was only a matter of waiting.

Jim sat unaware of what his roommate had in store for him. His focus on the T.V. at the present moment. It wasn't until he lifted his beer to take a sip that he noticed the dot. His cop instincts kicking in first as he jumped off the couch and laid flat on the floor. This couldn't be happening. Had he been compromised? Was there a sniper somewhere nearby trying to take out a top cop? He had no idea but whatever it was he didn't like it. When no shot was fired he slowly lifted himself from the floor listening for the slightest of sounds. However, no sound caught his attention but something else did. The dot had moved and sat in front of him on the floor. He had no idea what was going on or why, but for some reason he zeroed in on that dot. It shouldn't have been that interesting...it was a dot for god's sake. But even so he was fixated on it, more than he'd care to admit. Then suddenly it moved. The damn thing moved! He could feel his head flick upward slightly following its movement. What the hell wa-it moved again! This time not only did his eyes follow it but so too did his hand. A proud smirk spread across his lips since he caught the little annoyance. Or so he thought. Just a second later there it was just in front of his hand and now it was moving back and forth slowly. His eyes followed it before his hands reached for it. And just before he could catch it, it moved across the floor away from him. Releasing a low growl, Jim followed it crawling after it, hands clawing and reaching for it every time he caught up to it. But that damn dot was quick every time he had it, it would move.

This was too much. Blair couldn't keep this up for much longer. It was taking everything he had not to burst into laughter and blow his cover. His lip was close to bleeding from how hard he was biting it at the sight of a large, ex-special ops' police officer, eyes so dilated there was no sign of his irises, skittering around the floor and couch on all fours for a freaking dot. His hands were shaking so much that it made the dot move much more frantically, which in turn had Jim following suit.

"Come on man keep it together." He thought to himself as he continued this for a few more seconds before a thought hit him. There was one more thing he had to try. Moving his hands slightly, he pointed the dot at the wall and began making a circle. This caught the big cat's attention as he slowly climbed down off the couch. Head following the same circular movement as he slowly moved towards the wall. Shoulders hunched and muscles tense as he was preparing to pounce. The spinning stopped as he approached the wall. This was his chance. He lunged forward and began eagerly pawing and scratching at the wall as the dot moved once again.

That was it, Blair couldn't hold it any longer. Dropping the laser pointer, he leaned against the door jam and held his stomach and began laughing hysterically at all he had just witnessed. "Oh...my god...can't breeeathe." He struggled to speak as he continued laughing, sliding down to the floor still clutching his aching stomach.

With the dot gone and the obnoxious laughter behind him, Jim shook his head to clear his mind for a moment before he turned around and looked at the laughing man on his floor. What the hell was so funny...and when did he stand up.

"Chief what the hells...wait a minute." He quickly scanned the messy haired man on the floor and noticed the pen lying beside his leg. It took a minute or two before a loud growl sounded. "That was you?! Why the hell would you do that...more importantly h-how did you do that." Jim's anger slowly subsiding into pure confusion.

After a few more minutes of laughing, Blair took a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he said a few simple words.

"So, you really are one big kitty cat."


End file.
